dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Steel
Inspired by Superman's heroism, genius inventor John Henry Irons created a suit of high-tech armour and transformed himself into Steel. As Steel, Irons juggles his life as a hero with raising his young niece, Natasha. Superman trusts Steel completely and often seeks his advice and guidance. Background Growing up in a poor section of Washington D.C. and becoming a physics prodigy, John Henry Irons was saved by Superman from a fatal fall off of a Metropolis skyscraper, who challenged the construction worker to make his life count for something. A former weapons engineer, Irons longed to atone for the deaths his designs caused and chose the way of the hero as the armored champion "Steel", who stood in for Superman following his death at the hands of Doomsday. Eventually, John opened Steelworks; an industrial design business in Metropolis Shipyards. Combat Statistics *Steel (PvP) *Steel (Legends PvP) *Steel (Vendor) *Steel (S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility (Little Bohemia)) *Steel (The Watchtower: An Opportunity) *Steel (JLA Watchtower) *Steel (Smallville) *Steel (Steelworks) *Steel (Brothers in Arms) *Controlled Steel Involvement *New players can select a pre-made character template inspired by Steel. *Steel is an iconic hero who appears at various locations in Metropolis as part of the More Than You Can Chew and Fanboy feats. If a hero encounters him, he will make a comment and then disappear, if a villain encounters him he will knock them back and then leave. *Steel is a playable character for Legends PvP and Legends PvE. *''Controlled Steel'' is one of the possible bosses for the Starro: Spreading Spores duo during the Deluge episode and event. Heroes *Steel is a Vendor for the Tech Iconic Battle Suit: STEELsuit MK-1. *Steel, along with Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Red Tornado, is part of a strike force sent in by the Justice League to aid in battling Doomsday during the Smallville alert. *Hero players fight alongside Steel in Infiltrating Ace. Villains *Lex Luthor will call you to take over S.T.A.R. Labs and at the end, you will battle him with Lex Luthor *Meta Villains fight Steel again when following Lex Luthor into the JLA Watchtower. *Villain players fight against Steel in Breaking Steel. *Steel is one of the random iconic encounters for villains in Alternate Metropolis during the Brothers in Arms operation. *Steel appears randomly as an opponent in the Police Station Tier 3 Duo. *Steel is a bounty for villains in Doomed Metropolis (Weekly Bounty: Reign of Heroes). Trivia *Steel first appeared in Adventures of Superman #500 (June 1993) *Steel is voiced by Ken Thomas. *Aspects of Steel's character are inspired by the African American folk hero . *Steels armour has built-in systems to protect him from computer viruses. *Steel's hammer is magnetized as well as remote-controlled, enabling him to throw it and have it act as a guided projectile weapon before returning to his grasp. The damping field of the hammer increases its inertia relative to the distance it is thrown; meaning the farther it goes, the harder it hits. Gallery File:CharModelSteel.png|'Character Model' File:SteelCom(Old).png File:SteelCom.png Steel (Watchtower - An Opportunity).jpg File:STEELSafehousePvP.jpg File:431774_10151175015243472_1691901393_n.jpg File:Talk Screen - Steel.png File:Breaking Steel (Scene).png LegendsPvPSteel.png File:LegendsComicSteel1.jpg SmallvilleJLA.jpg DoomedMetropolisSteel.jpg See also *Superman Family *Steelworks External links * Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Superman Family Category:Vendors Category:Steel Category:Gadgets powers Category:Tech Category:Male